Death Battle: Jason Voorhees vs Freddy Krueger
by Life Savior
Summary: Killing is all they know. Even during their life after death they continue to spill blood. Warning: Death, Swearing, and dark themes. Happy Halloween!


**Death Battle is owned by Screwattack. I do not own Friday the 13th or Nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **Warning: Swearing, death, and dark themes.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fight, because I lost a couple of hours of sleep with this one. And NOT because I was working so hard on it. Damn you Freddy.**

 **If I make any inaccuracies in anything I'm sorry. I haven't watched the actual movies because...well their horror. I'm a wimp...Happy Halloween!**

* * *

 **Jason vs Freddy**

Boomstick: Slasher villains belong in Death Battle. I'm amazed we haven't had them yet.

Wiz: As champions of this Horror genre these two will be brought into the ring and this time they won't be coming back.

Boomstick: Oh, who are we kidding. Of course they're coming back. Jason Voorhees, the murderer of Crystal Lake,

Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the nightmare on Elm Street. Despite doing battle before these two never finished their battle to the death, which is odd given their track record, but they shall finish their fight.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Jason**

Wiz: Jason Voorhees is one of the most dangerous serial killers in fiction. He will kill without a second thought or hesitation.

Boomstick: Just the mask is enough to give you a heart attack.

Wiz: As a child Jason was born with birth defects that worried his rather over-protective mother, Pamela Voorhees. Being a reasonable women she decided to keep him a secret from the world.

Boomstick: Because that was obviously the best solution.

Wiz: However being a single mother was difficult for Pamela, especially when it came to both managing a job and taking care of her son. In the end Pamela took a job the cook for Camp Crystal Lake and enrolled her son as a camper in order to both keep her job and keep an eye on Jason. Which didn't really work out.

Boomstick: While the camp counselors 'were busy', hehe, Jason was being harassed by other campers. In the end, they kinda threw him into a lake to drown. Life lessons today, kids. Bullying leads to making crazy mass murderers.

Wiz: Grief-stricken by her sons death Pamela went on to kill the counselors, as she blames them for his death, because I guess every counselor was to blame. As she began to spill blood she was eventually killed through decapitation by lone survivor, Alice Hardy.

Boomstick: But that didn't really help too much. Because...

 _In Alice's dream, a decomposing Jason pulls her off her boat and into the waters of Crystal Lake._

Boomstick: Jason lived again, bitches!

Wiz: With his mother's death Jason was somehow brought back to life with absolutely no explanation, because I guess the writers just thought that it was obvious.

 **Background**

 **120 kills**

 **Birth date: June 13, 1946**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 250 lbs**

 **Lives as a hermit at Camp Crystal Lake**

 **Used to wear a burlap sack rather than his iconic mask**

 **Has a rule against killing children**

Wiz: Jason lived at Camp Crystal Lake in a shack with his mothers head resting on an altar. Any time he killed someone he would present their body in front of his mothers head.

Boomstick: Should someone be dumb enough to actually go into the camp the last thing they see would be the hockey mask. And of course the giant machete!

Wiz: But Jason's not just any ordinary murderer. At the end of his bloodiest year Jason was eventually killed by a child who disguised himself as a young Jason, but Jason still haunted the boy in his dreams. In order to gain closure he wished to find the body and destroy it.

Boomstick: He got the first one, not so much the second. Because things got very Frankenstein as lightning struck the body and Jason lived again, with some new powers I might add.

 **Abilities/Arsenal**

 **Machete**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Enhanced Durability**

 **Soul Transference(No seriously)**

Boomstick: He's got superhuman strength and durability. He can easily break through solid concrete and tank a hail of gunfire, and he is somehow EVERYWHERE. In the shack. Oh there he is. On the porch. Oh there he is. In the outhouse. Of course he's f*cking there! You can't do that to a man, Jason! At least let them finish before you cut their head off!

Wiz: And despite being seemingly unkillable Jason has died from time to time, but always finds a way back through resurrection with electrocution or by transferring his soul into someone who shares Voorhees blood. Yeah, he can actually do that.

Boomstick: Jason hunts cunningly and silently, rarely being found by his prey unless he wants them to. He doesn't get found a lot.

Wiz: Jason has single handedly killed many people in just a few days,

Boomstick: Or just one day. One time he killed almost everyone on a cruise ship! He can tank normally fatal wounds and he once even battled an army of the spirits of his victims!

 **Feats**

 **As killed dozens of people in a few days**

 **Crushed a mans skull with his bare hands**

 **Survived being hanged**

 **Revived from an axe wound to the head a day later**

 **Killed almost every passenger on a cruise ship**

 **Fought off an army of the spirits of his victims**

Wiz: Jason is almost invincible, keyword 'almost'. He can still only take so much damage and he is fairly easy to trick.

Boomstick: And like every other living being you kinda need a head to keep going.

 _Kay-Em 14 shoots part of Jason's head off and he dies...for now._

Wiz: And due to his drowning as a child Jason has shown a great fear of water.

Boomstick: Which is kinda stupid if you ask me considering he lives at a lake! But afraid or not Jason's still one of the most ruthless killers in fictional history. Wiz, I'm sleeping in your room tonight.

Wiz: Just...(Groan)Promise it'll be _just_ you this time.

Boomstick: I'll do what I want, dammit!

 _Jason grabs the teenagers head and twists it all the way around and he falls down. Jason then stares at the other teenager._ (You can guess what happened next)

 **Freddy**

Wiz: Dreams are the gateway to another world. The inner workings of our minds. They can be either fascinating and beautiful or terrifying and twisted.

Boomstick: Wanna know why? Because of a psychotic demon man with a glove with blades on it.

Wiz: At Hathaway House, asylum for the criminally insane, a nun named Amanda Krueger was locked inside a room with over a hundred mad men. While trapped she was attacked and raped by them, which lead her to becoming pregnant. Once the child was born, he was placed in the care of a man named Mr. Underwood.

Boomstick: Who actually drinks even more than me. Now that is the most impressive feat we've seen so far. Anyway, as you could probably guess Freddy was not exactly right in the head.

Wiz: During his years in elementary school, Freddy was the main subject of bullying among his classmates for being the son of a hundred mad men. This eventually lead him to have a deep hatred for children in his adult years.

Boomstick: Again with the bullying. I might need to call our intern and apologize...for a lot of things.

 **Background**

 **43 kills**

 **Full Name: Fredrick Charles Krueger**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 175 lbs**

 **Birth Date: September, 1942**

 **Alias: Springwood Slasher**

 **Has a daughter, despite being known as a child murderer**

Wiz: After killing his alcoholic adoptive father with a razor, Freddy became the Springwood Slasher, a murderer who preyed on children. He was eventually caught by the police and released on a technicality, but the parents of Elm Street would not take this and burned him alive.

Boomstick: But turns out they just made things worse for them because Freddy was offered another shot at life by the dream demons and became one himself. With this he gained the ability to enter peoples dreams as they slept. And trust me, you don't want that face showing up in your dreams.

 **Weapons/Abilities**

 **Clawed glove**

 **Dream Manipulation *Regeneration, telekinisis, reality warping abilities, ect.**

 **Enhanced Durability**

Wiz: Within the Dream Realm Freddy has virtually no limit to his abilities. He can regrow lost limbs, has telekinisis, and can manipulate the dream itself to his advantage.

Boomstick: And if that wasn't bad enough if he kills you in the Dream Realm, well, you kick the bucket in the real world as well.

 _Mark looks out the window to see Lori and Will as they see three slash marks run across his face from nothing._ (That was Mark, right?)

Boomstick: Oh and, uh, HE CAN"T BE KILLED WHILE IN THE DREAM REALM!

Wiz: Within the Dream Realm Freddy is practically unstoppable. He typically kills his victims by dragging them into the Dream Realm and designs the method of murder in accordance with their personality.

Boomstick: *Sigh* I was hoping that the day when beer and shotguns being my worst enemy would never arrive.

Wiz: Freddy is an _extremely_ cunning and clever killer. Using deceit and the Dream Realm to his advantage he can either bend anyone to his will or end them right then and there.

 **Feats**

 **Killed almost all children in Elm Street**

 **Successfully tricks people into thinking his kills are suicides**

 **Unstoppable when in the Dream Realm**

 **Survived normally fatal wounds**

Boomstick: Despite Freddy's insane powers within the Dream Realm it is fairly easy to get him out. You see you just need to...pull him out. That's it. We're assuming anyway. The Wiki page was pretty vague.

Wiz: And once he is taken out of the Dream Realm Freddy loses all of his powers and is more or less an ordinary...man. Let's go with man.

Boomstick: He's also afraid of fire. Fearing the thing that killed you after death. Where have I heard that before? But still Freddy's a real terrifying guy and believe me when I say he'll be haunting all of your dreams. Wiz, I might need to bring the night light.

Wiz: You mean the lamp?

Boomstick: Yes.

 _"This can't be real! It's all a dream!" The woman yells into the mirror and Freddy jumps through it, shattering it and leaping onto her._

 **Death Battle**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battlllllleee candy time.

 **Death Battle**

Within the darkness of the night, Jason walks out of the shadows and passes the sign that says 'Elm Street' with his giant machete. He continues his slow lurching until a police car stops him the police men exit it with guns in their hands.

Police Man: Drop the weapon, Voorhees!

Jason continues walking and they begin shooting at him but is completely unaffected. Jason grabs one their heads and crushes it within his hands. The other one tries to run but Jason catches him by the collar and stabs him through the chest. Letting the body fall to the ground Jason turns around to find Freddy leaning against the Elm Street sign.

Freddy: Well, well, well. Looks like the dog's come back to his master.

Jason says nothing, as usual.

Freddy: What? You here too take my kills again? Well, how about I make you one mine.

 **Fight!**

Freddy charges and lunges onto Jason, stabbing him the gut with his gloves. Jason is unfazed and punches Freddy in the face. Sending him back, Jason proceeds to slash Freddy's torso multiple times. Grabbing Freddy by the neck and lifting him off the ground, Jason chokes Freddy and throws him at the cop car. Freddy grins and steps into the car.

Freddy: Sure they wouldn't mind.

Freddy revs the engine rams Jason with the car. The car crashes into a house, stopping the car and sending Jason flying into a wall in the dinning room. Freddy exits the car and runs to Jason. Jason gets back on his feet only to have Freddy jump on him, stabbing him in the chest. Jason pushes him off. Freddy grabs a chair and slams it into Jason's head, breaking the chair. Jason grabs Freddy by the neck again and slams him into the table and breaks it. Jason, still holding Freddy, throws him out the window. Freddy lands in the front yard next to a tree and Jason kicks the door down. Grabbing an ax as Jason is walking towards him, Freddy hits Jason with it in his shoulder. Jason removes the ax and swings it Freddy. Freddy ducks and Jason hits the tree with the ax so hard that it is lodged half way into the tree and part of the handle breaks off. Jason the part of the ax handle away and swings his machete and Freddy dodges all of them. Still trying to hit Freddy, Jason hits the the other side of the tree with his machete, cutting the tree down. Freddy kicks Jason into the direction the tree is falling.

Freddy: Timber!

The tree falls on Jason. Using his free arm Jason lifts the tree off him and Freddy jumps on him and stabs Jason in the head. Jason is still going and pulls the blades out of his head and grabs Freddy. Leaning him against the fallen tree Jason beats Freddy's head into the tree several times. Once, twice, thrice,

Freddy: Stop-

Four.

Freddy: Hitting-

Five.

Freddy: Me!

Jason lifts Freddy and throws him into the window of a car on the other side of the street.

Freddy: Thank you.

Jason walks into the street and Freddy picks himself back up.

Freddy: Now die.(He says smiling)

Jason looks to his right and sees a truck barreling towards him, knocking him out.

 **In the Dream Realm**

Jason gets up and is in a barren wasteland, with fog covering the ground.

Freddy: Hello there, bastard.

Jason looks behind him and sees Freddy pointing his gloved hand at Jason. Suddenly the blades extend and all the fingers stab Jason in the chest. The blades are still going, carrying Jason with them until a wall appears behind him. With Jason against the wall, the blades extend even further and completely impales Jason, even breaking through the wall. The blades retract and ground is now vertical. The wall Jason is on falls apart and Jason falls while Freddy lifts his bladed hand up and suddenly Jason falls on the blades. Freddy throws Jason to the ground. Jason gets back up and tries to swipe and Freddy, but a wall of fire erupts between them. This doesn't stop Jason though as through the flames with his clothes burning. Jason uses his now heated machete to chop off Freddy's arm. Freddy reels back for a second before his arm regrows. Jason swings again but Freddy disappears. Jason looks around, swiping his weapon in every direction. Suddenly the ground shacks and it caves in. Jason is now in a hole the size of a lake and looks up to see gallons of water falling from the sky. In just a second the lake is filled and Jason tries swim out of it, but Freddy grabs Jason by the ankle and throws him to the bottom of the lake. The moment he hits the bottom Jason the chained to it. Freddy appears next to him laughing as Jason struggles to free himself. Freddy gets on one knee and lightly scratches Jason's neck with his bladed finger.

Freddy: Like mother, like son.

Jason stops his flailing and in his rage breaks the braces strapped to his wrist and grabs Freddy by the neck once more. Jason breaks the other braces at his other wrist and ankles. Jason gets up and throws Freddy, this causes him to be forced out the Dream Realm.

 **Real World**

Freddy flies through the air and to the ground next to the now burning truck. Jason gets up and walks towards Freddy. In fear Freddy tries stabbing Jason but he grabs his arm before he can and Jason slices off his arm. Jason proceeds slash Freddy and, pinning him to the ground, stabs him multiple times. Grabbing Freddy by his head Jason lifts him off the ground and decapitates him.

 **K.O.!**

Freddy's head burns on a spike while Jason has stuffed the rest of the body into a sleeping bag and slams it into the ground again and again.

Boomstick: I thinks he's dead. H-he's still goin'. Um...How about we just continue.

Wiz: While Freddy does have more supernatural powers than Jason these powers are only available to him in the Dream Realm, but there are two issues with that. One, Freddy would have to catch Jason while he's asleep and two, Freddy can only enter the Dream Realm at Elm Street.

Boomstick: Even if Freddy could meet these requirements Freddy once got him into the Dream Realm once and he still couldn't kill Jason. In fact, afterwards when Freddy was back in the real world they continued their fight and Jason tanked multiple slash wounds, multiple stab wounds, multiple impalements, head injuries that would have easily taken off the head of any normal man, even more slash wounds, having his eyes gouged out and potentially penetrating the brain, getting stabbed in the chest with his own machete, and then an explosion to the face! He still had enough left in him to get out the lake and impale Freddy before he ran out of steam. AND HE WAS STILL ALIVE!

Wiz: With both Jason's durability advantage and strength advantage, Freddy finally met his one true end.

Boomstick: Looks Jason was a complete nightmare.

Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle**

 **Glass shatters as brown liquid seeps out of the tank and the ultimate Pokemon takes his first breath in the real world...And let me stop you there. No, he's not against motherf*cking Frieza!**

 **Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment to this story.**

 **Boomstick: Or you could send us some candy to show us just how much you love us...Do it.**


End file.
